1. Field of the Invention
Vehicle mounted article carrying devices. Racks and supports for wheeled articles (Search field possibilities: 224/42.07; 42.03A; 42.06; 42.03B; 42.03R).
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art includes rigid trunk and luggage carrying devices attached to the front or rear of automobiles. These are not suitable for attachment to present day automobiles nor would they be satisfactory for convenient transport of a wheelchair. There are also various types of vehicle carriers such as bicycle racks which attach to the bumper and have projecting supports on which the bicycle is mounted. These are not suitable for supporting wheelchairs because the mounting of the bicycle or other article requires considerable lifting, positioning and attachment in place.
It is important that a wheelchair support be close to the ground to require minimum lifting and that securing the wheelchair in place be without effort. The device should not protrude from the back of the car when not in use and should not interfere with the use of the trunk space. It is also essential, of course, that such racks be reasonable in construction so that they may be purchased economically.